1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for adjusting gamma voltage of a display device, and more particularly, to a display device using a method for adjusting gamma voltage in response to dynamic images and a timing controller to implement the above-mentioned method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the booming developments on the display device industry, consumers have higher demands on a display device, wherein the requirements on a display product are not only limited to lightweight and compact design, but also producing colorful, clearer and brighter images. Accordingly, the manufactures have been developing various technologies to improve the display quality of a display device to satisfy the modern people.
Taking a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) as an example, it can be seen in FIG. 1 which is a circuit block diagram of a conventional stepping reference voltage device. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stepping reference voltage device is mainly composed of a control board 11 and a source driver integrated circuit 12, wherein the control board 11 includes a timing controller (TCON) 113, a resistor-string and buffers 115. The TCON 113 is for receiving video data and exporting the video data accompanying with a proper control signal to the source driver integrated circuit 12.
FIG. 2 is a schematic circuit drawing of a conventional resistor-string and buffers. FIG. 3 is a figure showing a fixed-mode gamma curve in the prior art. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the stepping reference voltages of a conventional TFT-LCD are usually produced by dividing voltages of a resistor-string, wherein the stepping reference voltages are unchangeable due to the fixed resistors in series connection. In addition, only a set of stepping voltages corresponding to a gamma characteristic curve is provided to the source driver integrated circuit 12 in the prior art, following by outputting the provided stepping voltages from the source driver integrated circuit 12 to a panel 21.
It can be seen from the above description that because the voltage-dividing resistances of the resistor-string and buffers 115 are fixed, the resulting gamma characteristic curve is unchangeable as well. Therefore, regardless of any changed image, the source driver integrated circuit 12 performs a gamma correction based on a fixed-mode gamma characteristic curve as shown by FIG. 3 only. As a result, the prior art is unable to appropriately adjust a gamma curve to adapt the actual and dynamic image display characteristics. In short, the conventional architecture is disadvantageous in failing to perform a proper gamma compensation in response to a dark-shift image or a bright-shift image, which largely reduces the expected display quality.
Based on the above described, the related panel manufactures are eager to find out a solution to overcome the above-mentioned problems.